Love Engulfs Pain Any Day
by LightningReturns-FFXIII
Summary: Ritsu x Takano. Ritsu x Yokazowa. I really hope you like it! Rated M. Abuse. Don't like, don't read. It does get better though. I promise. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: What Am I?

_**Hiya! How it goes?! Alrighty, so I had an epiphany. xD. Big word. Anyway, I've always wanted to do a story like this. There is no disrespect to anyone. I am not trying to insult anyone at all. I just wanted to try it. Ritsu is younger in this story, just to let you know. There is abuse in it. I promise it will get better. :D I would never want to hurt anyone in real life. I do feel bad for doing this, but, sacrifices are necessary…aren't they? At least that was Edward Elric said! Anyway, please enjoy.**_

_**(Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Ep. 64 Ending is what the quote "Sacrifices are necessary" is from)**_

_**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**_

_**Chapter One: What Am I?**_

Pain. That's all I knew. I was 10. 10 years old. How could something so horridly painful happen to someone so young? I ask myself that every day. Even though, it's been over 7 years. It still hurts. Hell…it hurts even now. This pain has not stopped. All I wished for, is that it would.

_Wham!_ The second strike hit my back. I cried out as the whip slashed across my bare, wounded back. Tears were in my eyes. I muffled the sound of my screams.

"Come on…beg. I wanna hear you scream." That demonic voice found its way into my ears, causing me to shiver. I didn't speak. I was almost scared to breathe. The consequences could be more painful than this.

I didn't care what I had to do. All I knew, is that I had to get out of here. And quick. I bit down on my lip as I was slashed again. "P-Please…s-stop…" I choked out.

"What was that, you little whore?"

The words stung. A lot. I gulped, opening my mouth. "Please…stop…Y-Yokazowa…" I could hear the whip drop. There was a long pause. A hand took a fist full of my light orange/brown hair. He pulled my head back.

"I'll stop on one condition…"

I didn't like where this was going. An evil grin was on his face. _Oh…God. No…_ I thought. A huge force hit my back side. Rock hard manhood slammed into me. I screamed out. "N-No! I-It h-hurts…" I clenched my fists. He slapped his hand over my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut. He slammed into me again. I felt something tear. Pain surged through my frail body. He backed away, letting me fall. Something trickled down my leg.

A smirk was on his face. "Well then. See you tomorrow." He left, slamming the door behind him.

I couldn't even move. My body ached. My back burned. My…my butt..._oh God_…. I let a tear fall from my eyes. I began to cry. Which hurt. Bad. I lay there, completely helpless. _Please…somebody…anybody…help me…_ I begged. Although, nothing would happen. I knew nothing would. I would just lay here and bleed out, and hopefully…I would die. Everything would stop. Which was all I ever wanted. I just wanted all the pain to stop.

I heard a faint beeping sound. I tried to open my eyes, but I was so weak. So tired. I knew I was alive. Sadly. I slowly got my eyes open. White engulfed my sight. _Where the hell was I? _I opened them more, trying to focus. _The hospital? How did I..?_ I then saw black hair. The beeping on the monitor above my head grew louder and faster.

"Oi! Settle down! I'm not who you think I am!" They exclaimed. They were right. I didn't recognize them at all. Black hair. Orange eyes. Pale skin. Black rimmed glasses. He was…beautiful.

"…Who…are…you..?" It was barely a whisper.

"I'm your new neighbor. I came to meet you. The door was cracked. I opened it and I…." He shrugged. I nodded, understanding where he was going.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that…" I apologized. I felt embarrassed. He smiled at me, rustling my hair.

"It's fine! You're alright now! That's what matters. I'm Takano Masamune! Nice to meet you!" He was so happy. I envied him. A lot.

"I-I'm Onodera. Onodera Ritsu." Takano nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you be. I'll see you around." I returned his wave. Horror struck me.

"Wait!" I yelled. He ran back in.

"Yes?"

"U-Um…please…can you stay…I…he'll hear…about this…I don't want him to-."

"Yes. I get it. I'll stay. I can work on my novel." I was in awe. He was perfect. I blushed.

"T-Thank you. So much."


	2. Chapter 2: Let Someone Else In

_**Hey! Been a while! Anyway…people must not like this story that much. I'm not sure, but anyway, here is Chapter 2. Hope you like it!**_

Chapter Two

I stared up at the ceiling of my room, dumbfounded. I was in complete and utter shock. I turned my head once more to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. He was there. Sleeping. In my bed. And-Oh God…he was naked. I gulped, slowly getting up, trying not to wake him. I tip-toed out of my room, closing the doors behind me. I hit the floor, letting out a huge sigh of relief. What in the hell happened last night? I thought. Why was he in my bed? I examined my arms. Clean. An odd sensation fell over me. I…didn't feel any pain. The door supporting me opened. I fell back. My vision went right between his legs. Shiiiiiiiit! I jerked myself up, trying to hide myself.

He laughed at me. "Good morning, Ritsu." His voice was low and comforting.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even think. "H-H-Hi." God…I sounded like an idiot. I cleared my throat. "Hello." I looked down, covering myself.

He came up to me, leaning into me. His lips brushed my neck. "Your body is so beautiful. Why hide it?" He whispered seductively.

I blushed. A lot.

He snickered. "So cute."

I had no idea what to do. Or say. I had so many questions. For one. I wanted to know what the hell happened last night.

He began to walk away.

"U-Um.." I began.

He turned towards me. "Yes?"

"W-What…um…uh…nnn…"

"You want to know what happened last night, don't you?"

I nodded. "I-It would be a good start."

He smiled at me. "Alright then. Let's just say, you're very entertaining, when you're drunk."

I gasped. "T-Takano-san!"

He let out a giggle. "San? Heh. You crack me up sometimes." He walked up to me, his lips teasing mine. "I can show you…so you'll remember." He said, his breath making me shiver.

I didn't obey. But, I didn't refuse him either.

His hand grabbed my own and led me back to where it all began.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Where It All Began

_**Alright…I know everyone is probably pissed as shit at me right now xD Sorry 'bout that. High School can be a bitch, can't it? Anyway…here's for everyone who's been waiting, Chapter Three. And I'm going to be filling in a request from a follower :3**_

**Chapter Three: Back to where it all began**

My head was foggy. Soft, glorious lips trailed down my chest, slowly grazing my throbbing shaft. It was…so different. Peaceful. Gentle. Yes. Gentle. Long fingers dug into me deeply. I winced at the pain. "T-Takano…" I managed to choke out. His mischievous orange eyes met my oak green ones. A small smile was on his face.

"Yes?" He said. It was almost a whisper.

"I-I…why..?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

He cocked his head to the side. "Why what?" His free hand reached for my own, kissing it lightly.

"I-I don't know. Takano…I-."

"RITSU ONODERA! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Takano's body tensed at the screaming. As did mine. Horror rushed through me. I would know that scream anywhere. The banging on the door became louder and more violent.

"Oh…God no." I whispered, hurrying to get away from Takano. "Y-You need to…to h-hide." I was shaking. I was so terrified. I struggled to pull on my shirt and pants.

A pained look was in Takano's eyes.

I returned the emotion. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt." I begged.

He sighed, nodding. He disappeared into my closet.

I hurried to the door, yanking it open. "Y-Yokozawa, what a-!" A large, agonizing fist thrusted into my stomach, causing me to rear over. My head cracked against the wall. I felt the warm blood drip down my skull.

"You bitch. You think, just because you went to the hospital, you were going to get away from me? HA! Don't make me laugh." His voice was harsh and cut through me like a knife. His steel toed shoe slammed into my stomach, and I swear something cracked.

I cried out in pain, trying to hold it in. Another kick. I couldn't see anymore. Everything was fuzzy.

"Ritsu!" A small voice found its way into my mind.

I tried to open my eyes and focus. Then I heard the arguing. I blinked multiple times, finally able to see again. Takano held tight onto Yokozawa's neck, pounding his face in.

"T-Taka…no…" I wheezed out. I tried to move, but my body hurt too much. "St…op…"

Takano's fist was now cloaked in blood, Yokozawa's face completely unreadable. Takano released him, letting his body fall limp. He turned to me, hitting his knees. "Ritsu…can you hear me?"

I couldn't say anything. It hurt to even speak. I just stared blankly. _Was this how it felt? To actually be loved? To feel something else but pain? Actually…now…I feel…light. As if…I'm a feather. As if…I'm…dead._

"_Today at 2:34 p.m. Ritsu Onodera was beaten to death by this man, Yokozawa Takafuma. Please send all your regards to Ritsu's family. His close friend Takano Masamune is here to say a few words. Mai Takahashi signing off…"_

_**Alright…so…yeah…I'm glad no one knows where I live, because I'm sure, I would be dead. xD**_


End file.
